


Yours, As Always

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Tony, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Married Life, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Yours, as always. Nothing else but that. Completely and utterly impersonal, devoid of any and all emotional connotations. In a way, Anthony admires that of his husband.





	Yours, As Always

The letter sits propped on a stack of his books like an unwanted courting gift waiting to be returned with profuse apologies of why such a notion cannot be entertained. It is addressed to 'Lord Anthony E. Stark'. Written with strong and sure strokes on good paper stock, it is unopened and it mocks him.

Anthony considers the idea of burning it outright. He does not have to read its contents to know that it would say; 

\-- _my apologies that I could not write sooner_ \--

\-- _most ardent hopes that you are well_ \--

\-- _I will be back in a fortnight and look forward to seeing you_ \--

\-- _Yours, as always, Captain S.G. Rogers_

Yours, as always. Nothing else but that. Completely and utterly impersonal, devoid of any and all emotional connotations. In a way, Anthony admires that of his husband. He married an honourable man, but sometimes... Sometimes he wishes the progress of their private passions would have been mirrored in their public carry ons. Such is the ridiculousness of the matter, that Anthony has had sleepless nights over this hurt that his own husband had not bothered to keep him abreast of the progress of his journey at sea.

It does not help either that whispers has reached his ears that Lieutenant Barnes has been seen to share the Captain's quarters, and that strange ache in Anthony's chest has only intensifies with the knowledge of the soft looks Steven bestows his friend every time the man is around. 

"Sir?" Jarvis waits until he inclines his head before continuing, "Captain Rogers has been seen at the docks."

Anthony steeples his fingers together, tapping them to his lips. He sinks in his chair. Frown deepening with every breath. "Is that so?" He says softly. If Jarvis is disapproving of his reaction or response he does not say, instead he holds out a silver tray with calling cards. Anthony waves him away. 

"If anyone comes calling, unless they are Lady Margaret herself, tell them I'm not home," He says. Pulling his dressing gown close around him, he stands. "Is Cook in today? Prepare something that will keep. If she isn't, then send one of the girls to the baker's for some bread. The Captain will be returning some time today, if he does at all." 

"And your sleeping arrangements?"

Anthony bites the inside of his cheek. "I shall be sleeping in the library. The Captain may have our room."

* * *

"If I did not know better, I would have thought you were avoiding me."

Anthony starts, breath catching in his chest, and he bites back the soft curse that threatens to spill off his lips. "Welcome home, Captain," He clears his throat, stepping out into the hallway. Steven's jaw clenches dangerously, but he doesn't chase Anthony when he pushes past him.

His husband looks road worn. It takes all of him not to reach out, to embrace him and move his fingers through his blonde hair, bury his nose to the collar of his shirt and just breathe him in again. To fill his lungs and heart and mind and soul with love again. 

"I thought we had worked you out of calling me Captain in private," Steven says when he catches up to him at the door of their room, quietly following Anthony as he gathers his things for the day. The familiar burn of hurt curls sour in his stomach at the sound of his soft, coaxing voice. "Are you going to treat me like I do not exist, my love?"

"Don't call me that!" 

"Call you... My love? Why ever not?" Steven crosses the space between them, taking his hand in his. Anthony tenses, and tries to pull away, but is stuck fast when Steven wraps his arm around him, holding on. "Will you tell me what is wrong? I came home and Jarvis told me you've locked yourself away in the library. I haven't seen you in weeks. I missed you."

Anthony worries his bottom lip, hating himself only a little that the soft brush of Steven's lips on the crown of his head has him melting into the man's stone chest. "I miss you too," He says softly.

"What's wrong?" Steven asks once more, letting his hand drift to the base of Anthony's skull, playing idly with the small hairs of his nape.

He wants to say _I'm jealous of Barnes because he gets to have you show him affections that are mirrored both in private and public_ , _I hate that you still sign your letters to me in such a formal manner_ , _I want more from you_. He wants to pour out his silly insecurities, lay them on Steven's feet and let him make sense of it all for them both. 

Instead, he wraps his arms around Steven, rubbing his cheek against his chest, sighing. "It is foolish. I'm being foolish, that's all."

"Then I must be the bigger fool," He hears rumbled. "Because I love you."

Anthony cannot help the weak chuckle at that. The hand in his hair is slowly removed and he allows himself to be tugged to bed. Steven doesn't let go, and immediately manoeuvres them to their sides so that they are facing each other like two praying palms. "I will not force you to speak to me if you do not want to. I'm sure you will tell me when you're ready," Steven smiles, blue eyes tender in the morning light. Anthony feels himself falling hopelessly deeper in love with him. "You must know by now that nothing you say or do could ever make me any less in love with you."

"Even if I wanted you to be more overt with your affections? Especially in public?" 

Steven's eyes widen for a slow moment. "Darling, is that what you've been worried about?" He asks with a little laugh. "I only hold myself back, because we never talked about how we were to conduct ourselves amongst others not acquainted with us." Steven lays a hand on the corner of his jaw. "Does this mean I can hold your hand? Kiss you in public?"

Anthony barely resists the happy smile that stretches his lips, feeling the tight knot of misery unravel. "Yes."

"Does this mean," Steven shuffles closer. "I can push away any of those pests who conveniently forget that you're a happily married man?"

He cannot help it. He arches in, pressing his delight into the slow push and pull of their lips in tandem. "Yes. But only if I can do the same."

"My love, of course."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
